Hush
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Carter and Reese get into some trouble while they're waiting for Shaw. All smut, no plot really.


**"The expense of spirit in a waste of shame**  
**Is lust in action; and till action, lust**  
**Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,**  
**Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust,**  
**Enjoy'd no sooner but despised straight,**  
**Past reason hunted, and no sooner had**  
**Past reason hated, as a swallow'd bait**  
**On purpose laid to make the taker mad;**  
**Mad in pursuit and in possession so;**  
**Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme;**  
**A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;**  
**Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream.**  
**All this the world well knows; yet none knows well**  
**To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell.?**

**William Shakespeare, Sonnet 129**

xxxxxxxxx

"How much longer till Shaw gets here, John?"

Reese turned in Carter's direction. She was next to him in the front seat of the Town Car. They were on a stake out, called in at the last minute, which was an interruption of what was supposed to be 'date night'. Their first in a month and he was annoyed. He'd planned it in advance too, reserved an entire room at _**Chellero's**_; a new restaurant on 25th and Grayson. After they'd had dinner, he arranged for them to take a carriage ride in Central Park before they went to his loft, where he planned to spend the rest of the night and early morning making her scream out his name.

"John….how much longer till Shaw gets here?" She repeated her question, but this time her voice was low.

"Probably another twenty to thirty minutes….._at least_. Why?"

"No reason…." She answered, but her hand was suddenly on his thigh sliding upwards until it was between his legs.

"Joss…" he said, hissing as she started to stroke him over his pants. "What are you doing?" He was well aware that Finch could hear everything that was going on, comms were still open.

"I'm not doing anything," she replied innocently. Her hands were anything but innocent as she slightly increased the pressure of her caress. He could feel his cock slowly spring to life at her touch. She slid across the seat and got closer. With her gaze fixed on him, her hands expertly undid his belt and pulled his zipper down. He reached out to grab her shoulder as she freed him from his underwear and he suppressed a groan.

He reached for his phone, shutting it off and tossed it onto the dashboard. Her hand on him felt so good, he was slowly reaching full erection. His shaft was slick, slippery in her grip and he started to move his hips. Her eyes had never left his, and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. He mashed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue past her teeth. He groaned, pulling at her neck, her jacket, and he could feel her thumb circling over the head of his cock.

She abruptly pulled away from him just as he went to deepen the kiss and immediately took him into her mouth. His head lolled onto the headrest, and he let out a strangled cry. His vision blurred at feel of her tongue. The warmth of her mouth so soft, but sweetly continuous was exquisite. He could barely breathe.

Carter could feel John's fingers at her neck. She felt them move upwards and tangle in her hair. She could feel the rigid flesh in her mouth and the veins as they pulsed over her tongue. She could smell him in her nose, male and base.

What she wanted, really wanted was the feel of him inside her. It's what she'd expected later on in the evening after dinner, but they'd ended up here in the front seat of Finch's car working a case instead. It had been a while for them both, and she sat next to him cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, thinking of holding onto something else. What she had in mind wouldn't do anything to soothe the building fire between her legs, but it would assuage her need to have her lips on his skin, to taste it on her tongue, and she'd get a chance to hear him say her first name in a way that only he could.

"Joss….." She smiled briefly as it rolled off his tongue just then, and she circled the head of his cock with her tongue. She flicked her tongue in and out of her mouth as she moved his cock from side to side against it. All she could hear were his moans. She let out one too, feeling her panties start to flood with wetness.

Damn Finch and his mission tonight.

She stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth and moved lower and lower, taking John's entire length into her mouth. She heard his breath as it caught in his throat and she twisted her mouth, angling it her so her tongue could brush against his shaft as she raised her head.

He swore.

She felt his stomach tensed as she stroked it, his thighs shifted on the seat and his hand ran up and down her back. His fingers bore into her skin, pulling at her, while she listened to groan after groan.

On and on she went, till John felt powerless underneath her hands and mouth. Nothing coming out of his mouth made sense; he couldn't even understand it himself. All he could do was feel and react and hold onto her as his pleasure continued to build and mount.

"Joss…..Joss…" her name was almost like a prayer on his lips and he wanted to taste hers, for just one second. "Come here…" he said, touching her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her up for a kiss. A hard one. and he nipped hungrily at her mouth while she still held him in her hands, while she still stroked him, while her fingers caressed his balls. Their tongues mingled together and he tasted himself on her lips. She bit down on his lower lip, and he felt the slight exchange of their breath as she whispered softly to him.

"What do you plan to do to me later, John?"

Her mouth was on him again, and he felt like he would black out. He couldn't think of an answer.

Carter bobbed her head up and down, as she continued to suck on him, moving her mouth faster now. She wanted him to speak. She wanted his answer. She moved up to kiss him again, mashing her lips on his, not easing her hold on his shaft. She continued to stroke him, feeling him squirm.

"Tell me what you want to do to me later….." She ran her tongue across his mouth, watching the look on his face. "I wanna know, John."

Still he wouldn't speak, she thought, and she sucked on the tip once more before taking him all in again. It was his breaking point, and as she sucked, his cum spilled into her mouth. She heard him swear and he raised his hips, as she slowly raised her mouth from the base of his length. She heard him mumble as she lapped up his seed and ran the tip of her tongue over him.

He started to go soft in her hands, but he pulled her onto his lap and she squealed as he devoured her lips, almost mercilessly. She was breathless by the time he let her go, heaving as she lay against his chest.

"You still haven't given me an answer….." she said as she felt his hands just underneath the waistband of her jeans.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to see, Detective….how's that for an answer?"

The smile on her face told John it was what she wanted to hear. Her arms went around his waist; just as they both heard the sound of a car pulling up behind them. She eased herself off of him and onto the seat beside him. Shaw could be seen coming toward them in the rearview mirror. He tidied his clothes and reached for his cell phone as she tapped on the driver's window.

Carter kept her face neutral as Shaw's gaze travelled between her and Reese.

"I've been trying to reach you both for the last twenty minutes. What's going on with your phones?"

"Nothing's wrong with them." Carter replied with a shrug, while Reese adjusted his earpiece.

"Well you two can go home. False alarm. She's safe for tonight. Her ex husband isn't even in town as we suspected. See you two tomorrow."

Carter turned to watch Shaw walk back to her car and pull off. Reese had already started their engine.

The corners of his lips were upturned into a devilish smirk.

"I take it you're ready to keep that promise." She cocked her head to the side and studied his profile. An even bigger smile was her only answer.


End file.
